Témoins
by Adalas
Summary: Ils étaient nombreux les témoins des aléas de la vie des locataires du 221b Baker Street... (OS & drabble multi-genres)
1. l'Oublié

**Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais plus frottée au fandom de Sherlock et je me rends compte qu'il est désormais bien difficile de faire quelque chose d'un peu original tant les thèmes déjà abordés de maintes façons sont nombreux !**

 **Et les possibilités de catégoriser sa fic sur ce site était très limitées, me voilà bien embêtée pour classer mes textes ! Il y aura donc un peu de tout mais jamais de rating M.**

 **J'espère de tout cœur que ce petit recueil de textes indépendants tout simples vous intriguera et vous plaira. :)**

* * *

Il était l'Oublié.

Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Témoin de maintes conversations secrètes, révélatrices, intimes, intrigantes, parfois autant amusantes que désespérantes. Auréolées de tendresse, piquées d'éclats de sarcasme et de cynisme, tantôt impatientes et fébriles, tantôt ennuyées et désabusées. Toute la gamme des émotions humaines s'y était exprimée. Et ce, pour ses seules oreilles curieuses et attentives qui, au fil des jours, des nuits et des saisons avaient tout entendu, et sans en perdre une miette.

La poussière était sa compagne, et avec elle, il observait les allées et venues des locataires : son unique distraction. Bien que, dans leur infinie bonté, les locataires aient octroyé à l'Oublié le luxe de jouir de la musique quand bon lui semblait. Et, s'il avait eu la faculté de parler, peut-être les auraient-ils remercié.

Ou peut-être pas… même si l'intention n'en demeurait pas moins pleine de bonté… il y avait des limites à ce que l'Oublié pouvait tolérer.

Accroché au mur, un casque fièrement campé entre les cornes, le crâne de buffle du 221B Baker Street se dit que - pour un génie au QI stratosphérique - son locataire aurait bien avisé de _brancher_ le casque plutôt que de laisser lamentablement pendouiller la prise jack !

Pestant intérieurement, l'Oublié se demandait _comment_ pouvait-on être capable de calculer en une fraction de seconde des équations à quinze inconnues, de prévoir avec une précision quasi parfaite deux cent trente scénarios possibles d'un fait divers en apparence quelconque, de parler couramment dix langues et, en même temps, être incapable de songer à brancher une prise...

L'Oublié se dit aussi que, si le détective était doué de maints talents, celui de designer art déco n'en faisant clairement pas partie.

C'était bien dommage.

Ça pourrait toujours être utile lors d'une enquête.

Sait-on jamais...


	2. Le Martyre

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : k+**

 **Second petit texte dont l'identité de l'objet est facile a deviner.**

 **Merci à vous Clélia et shinobu24 pour vos reviews sur le précédant tout petit texte.**

* * *

Il était le Martyre.

La cible de mains frustrées, colériques, désespérées qui pinçaient, cognaient et jetaient sans douceur, lui arrachant des plaintes déchirantes et irréelles.

Sa voix était une ode à l'agonie où le temps s'étirait à l'infini dans un ennui abyssal et dévorant. C'était une complainte de l'insouciance disparue, du bonheur rarement effleuré du doigt, si ce n'est dans les paradis artificiels et éphémères. Sa voix ne connaissait que le chagrin, la colère, la rancœur, la douleur et la solitude. Il était un spectre émacié qui depuis longtemps - épuisé - avait cessé de se débattre et qui - désormais - hantait un gouffre sans fond où pourrissaient les miasmes d'une morne existence incomprise.

Mais cela ne dura pas.

Un jour, le Martyre devint un confident… voire un ami. Une relation particulière et unique aux liens indéfectibles naquit. De dures et sans pitié, les mains s'étaient faites plus douces, plus tendres, presque... amoureuses.

Et ce, depuis qu'un nouveau locataire était arrivé. Un ami. Un nouvel et _unique_ ami.

Le Martyre sortit des abysses baignait dans une aurore naissante, timide mais déjà si chaude et lumineuse. Un changement drastique aussi inattendu que bienvenu. Et il espéra que cet ami resterait. Pour _lui_ , pour _eux_. Grâce à lui, sa voix stridente avait pu dévoiler toute sa richesse, toute sa profondeur. Du hurlement strident venu du gouffre dévorant, son cœur était devenu une ode à la symphonie des sphères.

Démons repentis devenus séraphins, les mains blanches l'étreignant délicatement, le berçaient et lui apprenaient à chanter des airs doux, des airs mélodieux, des airs rêveurs, des symphonies divines venues d'ailleurs, des airs de paradis après les limbes enténébrées. Des mélodies secrètes qui s'élevaient comme des volutes argentées, carillonnantes.

Pour cet ami il y avait maints chants, tous différents mais tous lui étaient dédiés. Et dans les notes opalines tissées autour de ce cœur iridescent, le Martyre percevait toute la surprise, tous les doutes, toutes les interrogations mêlées d'espoir et de tendresse timide envers cet ami si nouveau et déjà si cher.

La Martyre n'avait pas besoin de voir pour percevoir et comprendre. Non. C'étaient les mains pâles autrefois tant craintes et haïes qui le lui soufflaient dans le creux de l'oreille.


	3. La Dame

**Genre : hurt/comfort - siritual - drama**

 **Rating : k+**

 **Ma Clélia, ce drabble est pour toi :)**

* * *

Maintes rêveries, maints voyages et maintes contrées tourbillonnaient langoureusement dans l'éther de sa vapeur diaphane. Minuscule paradis aux reflets pâles : miroir d'une pureté immaculée et parfaite, jetant dans l'air enténébré et placide une farandole d'étincelles d'argent dansantes.

La Dame, légère et gracieuse comme une sylphide savait user avec sagesse de tous ses charmes délicats. Sensuelle et envoûtante comme une sirène, elle tendait sa main pâle et fantomatique, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres opalines.

Le lent mouvement dansant de son corps vaporeux était une invitation :

Viens, murmurait-elle, danse avec moi. Ne faisons plus qu'un. Encore une fois. Peut-être une dernière fois. Qui sait combien de temps il nous reste encore ? Encore une valse, encore un instant suspendu dans le temps. Ecoute, l'horloge s'est tu.

Beau cavalier, pauvre cavalier nacré vêtu d'ébène, viens avec moi, je suis tienne tout comme tu es mien. Mieux que quiconque, je te connais, il n'y a nul secret entre nous après tant de nuit chaudes et vaporeuses. Nul besoin de mots. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Viens avec moi, notre navire attend. Le vois-tu ?

Il n'y a rien pour toi ici, chuchotait-elle, tu m'as appelé et je suis venue. Je suis là. Ne faisons plus qu'un. Encore une fois. Peut-être une dernière fois. Qui sait combien de temps il nous reste encore ? Viens avec moi pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Le sens-tu ? Il nous attend.

Prends ma main, laisse-moi te guider. Loin. Loin par-delà le morne quotidien. Là n'est pas ta place. Tu l'as toujours su.

Viens avec moi. Notre navire n'attend plus que toi. Lâche prise encore une fois. Ne faisons plus qu'un. Encore une fois. Peut-être une dernière fois. Qui sait quand nous nous retrouverons pour une autre valse, un autre voyage ?

oOo

Et le navire vogua loin. Loin, par-delà les océans, par-delà les cieux, par-delà les champs des sphères et l'éclat des étoiles luminescentes. Par-delà le néant, vers des rivages vierges, il voguait...

Et dans une maison plombé par le silence, un homme dormait. Oublieux de ce qu'il était. Oublieux du monde. Oublieux du temps qui ne s'écoulait plus. Oublieux de ce qu'il avait connu, aimé et perdu. Et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et certainement pas _son_ absence.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance car...

Il était avec la Dame.

* * *

 **L'identité de la Dame est facile à deviner, de même que ce texte peut être interprété comme une deathfic. :)**


End file.
